qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Compounds
This page is a synopsis of what a compound is and its individual parts (such as the base, setter, focus, modifier, etc). *To see a full list of alchemical formluae, click here: Compound Descriptions *To see the math behind regional ingredient pricing and compound pricing, as well as a list of each ingredient and its description, click here: Alchemical Reagent Descriptions *To see some handy-dandy tables that include information such as ingredients' base prices and regional rarity and demand, click here: Alchemical Reagent Quick Reference Table Introduction Compounds are a Warlock’s creations. They cover potions, powders, unguents and other such creations. Compounds are not like potions from Pathfinder; rather, they are all alchemical creations and require Craft (alchemy) to be created. However, at the same time, the ingredients used in compounds require magical intervention to become effective in the manner they are often used. Warlocks are the students of those who have learned this kind of magic, and therefore they are alone in their ability to create these compounds. A Warlock cannot go outside their boundaries of knowledge; they must learn or acquire the instruction set for creating their compounds before being able to create it, just as a spellcaster must first learn their spells. The Craft (alchemy) DC for any compound is 12 + the compound's total Capacity score. Failing the check creates an unusable Compound; failing the check by more than 6 creates a Compound that does (Capacity + 2d6) damage, and this failure is without the individual's knowledge that it had failed (unless they then identify the Compound by other means). Ingredients vs. Reagents In alchemy, an ingredient is any item or batch of items that is gathered for later use. Ingredients are the precursors to reagents, which are what are actually used in alchemical compounds; therefore, before an ingredient is used, it must first be changed into a reagent by having the spell Activate cast on it. A reagent retains its potency for 48 hours and then loses its potency forever. There are exceptions to the rule that all ingredients need to be changed into reagents. These are mainly containers such as flasks and jars, and fillers and diluters such as plain water. In recipes, these are noted by placing an asterisk (*) next to the ingredients that do not need to have Activate cast on them. Aspects of a Compound Capacity Every alchemists' kit has a Maximum Capacity value attached to it; the Basic kit has a Maximum Capacity of 3, whereas the Professional kit has 6 and the Master kit has 9. Capacity dictates the amount of material the kit can work at a time; it also dictates how long it takes to complete its work. The time to brew a compound is calculated as (24 + the compound's Capacity) hours. Each reagent or ingredient, or grouping thereof, in a compound has a Capacity value attached to it. The sum of the Capacity may not exceed the Maximum Capacity of the kit being used. Base Every compound needs a Base. The Base is the main ingredient, so to speak, of an alchemical compound. The Base may also be a Stasis (see below), but often in a compound's recipe there will be other necessary components listed; for instance, it may say "Requires a Stasis" or "Requires a Setter" next to it. In these situations, you must also choose one listed Stases or Setters for the compound. Stasis The Stasis is the form that the compound will come out as. Every compound will have a Stasis, but sometimes the Stasis is included as part of the Base. The Stasis sets a compound up to become one of the following: potion, pill, salve, powder, or bomb. If the Base is not also the Stasis, the Stasis may be something as simple as the container that the compound will be held in, but often it is another reagent required to give the Base its form. *'Potion:' A potion must be consumed or injected in order to be effective. Compared to pills, potions tend to have more immediate effects, but pills tend to be more economical. Drinking a potion can be done in combat. *'Pill: '''A pill must be consumed in order to be effective. In situations where there have been heat-related Fortitude saves recently, the DM may rule that they must be taken with water. Taking a pill may be done in combat, but not while within 20' of melee or within two rounds of being targeted by a spell or attack. *'Salve:' A salve must be deliberately applied over the skin of a willing or helpless subject. Applying a salve takes 4 full-round actions. *'Powder:' A powder is an offensive compound that is used by being released into the air, affecting susceptible parties through inhalation or through their eyes. Powders always have Reflex saves associated with them. *'Bomb:''' A bomb is an explosive compound that deals splash damage. Setter A Setter is a reagent or group of reagents that acts as a reactor for the other reagents. Setters essentially set the name and effect of the Base of a compound; for instance, Balm Compounds all have a Base of Lavender + Myrrh + Olive Oil + Jar*, but it's the lemon used as the Setter that makes it into Lemon Balm. Some compounds (namely bombs) may use more than one Setter, simply adding its effects on top of the previous Setter. Focus A Focus sets a specific target for the effect of a compound. Particularly for antivenom, a Focus will set up the compound to counteract one kind of poison but not others. Modifier Every compound has available Modifiers. The Modifier is an optional, additional ingredient or reagent that can be added to a compound for additional or improved effects. Category:Alchemy